


You Win

by SilverSickle30304



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Kris - Freeform, layho, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: It was like a game to Yixing. Maybe Junmyeon wanted to be chased, sought after, apprehended, but Yixing was no chaser. People came after him, not the other way around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work for this pair. Hope you like it!

Junmyeon could never understand why people have automatically labeled him as the stereotypical straight A’s student who loves coming to school. He could never really understand how they even put two and two together. Yes, he gets the highest grades in class. Yes he studies more than others, but that doesn’t mean he enjoys doing so. It’s quite funny really. All of his peers think he loves coming to school and learning the absolute bullshit material that isn’t even relevant to his future career, and much less to the life outside of the school gates. Truth is, while he does like coming to school, it’s not because he’s eager to soak up irrelevant information that he’ll probably forget by next school year, it’s not because the idea of spending hours with teachers who look as if teaching was their life’s greatest regret sounds pleasing to him, and it sure as hell isn’t because he like cramming all of his notes into his brain before their exams. No, it’s none of those. His true reason for liking school is because everyday, in homeroom, he gets to look out the window, towards the basketball court and see the one person that brightens his day. Of course, Junmyeon also has his friends to cheer him up and he loves his friends, he really does. But when Junmyeon spots the Chinese heartthrob who plays effortlessly by the courts, his chest gets these butterflies and he can’t quite explain it, but he feels a bit better. That guy does things to him.

 

Zhang Yixing does things to him.

 

He’s come to that realization a long time go, and he’s gotten used to that fact, but he can never get used to the feeling that settles in his chest when he think of that guy. No even today. Junmyeon yawns as he looks out the window. It’s quite early in the morning and he looks dead tired, but his eyes light up none the less when he spots the all to familiar figure that belong to the one and only Yixing. All Junmyeon ever wants to do at school is look at him. If he could he would, but he can’t, he got to pay attention to his teacher who’ll probably be here any second.

 

“ _psst_ lover boy,” Junmyeon hears a voice behind him. He knows it to be the all too familiar voice of his most dearest (and at most times annoying) friend of his, Minseok.

 

“What?” says Junmyeon as he rests his chin on his propped up hand, not look looking behind him.

 

“Well good morning to you too. Anyway, how long do you suppose are you gonna keep ogling the guy. I reckon he thinks you’re a stalker already,” states Minseok with a chuckle. Junmyeon frowns, he doesn’t want the guy to be weirded out by him.

 

“I don’t know what you’re taking about.” He still doesn’t tare his eyes away from the guy in question. He doesn’t want to and he knows Minseok’s just gonna continue pestering him about it. He always does.

 

“Sure, you don’t buddy. Sure you don’t.” At that point the teacher walks in and Junmyeon takes his eye off of the court and focuses on the lecture before him. How he wished to be outside and be watching Yixing play ball instead of stuck in here.

* * *

Yixing has heard of love at first sight. As people say, it just might be one of the most powerful things in the world. If only Yixing could agree with the statement. Don’t get him wrong, Yixing would like to say that he agrees, but he cannot. He’s never experienced love at first sight, not then and not now. Not even with Junmyeon. Yes, Kim Junmyeon. Zhang Yixing isn’t oblivious and he sure as hell isn’t stupid either. He knows when to put two and two together, so when he catches on to the quite obvious stares of one of the other students, Yixing catches it quite quickly. Kim Junmyeon is his name and his puppy crush is no secret to Yixing. He’s never talked to the guy. They don’t even have the same classes together, but Yixing knows. He knows alright. It started out with the coincidental meeting of the eyes and classic head turns that would result after wards. Noting more and nothing less. Well, that’s what Yixing thought. He was just another admirer. Nothing special. Yixing has plenty of admirers at school, even male admirers and he’s not disgusted by it, he’s even had one night stands with some of them. But anyway, he digresses. His point being, he’s gotten used to it. The thing was though, Junmyeon had come to prove himself to be quite different from the other admirers and the boy didn’t even have to come up to Yixing to prove it. He just admired. That was it. Nothing more and nothing less. While everyone else had gone out of their way to talk to Yixing, even as bold as confessing to him, Junmyeon did not. Not a word was uttered to him by the aforementioned. Not a single syllable. Not even a sound. He just watched from afar.

 

It caught Yixing’s interest.

 

The boy was different.

 

He liked that.

 

But it wasn’t love at first sight.

 

It was like a game to Yixing. Maybe Junmyeon wanted to be chased, sought after, apprehended, but Yixing was no chaser. People came after him, not the other way around. So he pretended not to notice the other’s ever so lasting stare. He continues with his normal life. He hooked up with people like he normally would, and as many as his one night stands go, word got around. The Chinese heartthrob was a playboy. It didn’t stop the people from coming though. If anything, even more came. Not one of them though was Junmyeon.

 

Well, two could play at that game.

* * *

“Did you hear?” Baekhyun, one of Junmyeon’s other dearest (and equally as annoying) friend questions as he sits in front of his friends at the table in the library.

 

“Hear what?” the other asks, but he knows the answer to that question.

 

“Oh come on, it’s the gossip of the day. Yixing had sex wi- OUCH” Baekhyun hollers. Junmyeon just continues finishing his writing assignment.

 

“What the fuck, Minseok!” says Baekhyun as he glares across the table to Minseok.

 

“Normanlly, I love to hear you gossip around, but the topic of Yixing might just have Junmyeon crying.”

 

“Oh shit, sorry, but that doesn’t mean you have to kick me!” whines Baekhyun. Junmyeon sighs as he put his pencil down and watches as his two friends bicker back and forth. He’s not gonna get anymore work done any time soon.

 

“It’s ok, guys. Really. He can hook up with whoever he wants. I don’t own him.”

 

Minseok frowns as he stares at his friend. “That’s like torture though. I mean, if you confess to him, given his reputation, then maybe you can get laid.”

 

Junmyeon shakes his head. “No, I don’t want to get laid.”

 

“He’s got it bad,” comments Minseok.

 

Baekhyun whistles. “How do you manage to fall for someone you haven’t talked to and much less don’t know.”

 

“Baekhyun, I swear to god that no filter of a mouth you have will get you beat up one day!” says Minseok as Junmyeon thinks over Baekhyun’s words. He’s not lying. Junmyeon had never got the nerve to talk to Yixing. He can’t even hold eye contact with him. And who’s to say that if he does, Yixing will accept him. He’s seen the people Yixing shags. They’re nothing like him. They’re quite attractive and tall looking people and Junmyeon is just well, average. Nothing special. Why would Yixing want him?

 

“It’s okay, Minseok… I guess It’s about time I just gave up anyway,” says Junmyeon as both his friends stop bickering.

 

“Woah, hold on. That’s not what I meant, I was just joking, eh? And hey, winter formal is coming up, you can ask hi-”

 

“It’s okay, Baekhyun.” Just then Yixing walks in with a rather all too preppy cheerleader practically attached to him. Both Minseok and Baekhyun look at Yixing and immediately notice the way Yixing looks over at their table. Junmyeon hasn’t noticed the new arrival since he’s too busy packing up his things. Yixing walked over to one of the shelves behind them.

 

“Uh Junmyeon, Yix-”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” says Junmyeon.

 

“But Yixing just walked into the room and he’s staring at you!” said Baekhyun in a hushed whisper. Junmyeon froze. Oh god. Where?

 

_Don’t look Junmyeon. You gotta get over him now. Don’t look._

 

Minseok glanced at Yixing. The other male was just standing behind the shelf. He could hear the cheerleader whine. Something about why they were here since Yixing had no homework. After a few seconds, the cheerleader leaves the library with a pout, but Yixing doesn’t follow after her. Minseok had an idea.

 

“I think Junmyeon is right. I mean, didn’t you say Kris had asked you out to formal?”

 

“What does this have to do with Yi-”

 

“Oh yeah, you still haven’t given him an answer. You know how much he likes you,” pipes in Baekhyun once he realizes what’s going on.

 

Junmyoen on the other hand was confused. They changed the subject rather fast. But he supposes they’re just trying to help him move one. They’re such good friends when they want to be.

 

“I don’t know. Formal is in two weeks, I’ll think about it.”

 

Baekhyun clears his throat before he starts talking loudly “You should make up your mind and decide whether you like him or not. Preferably by next week. He might be gone by then.”

 

“Baekhyun I’m right here, you don’t have to shout. Anyways, I’ll see you later, I have to go to work,” says Junmyeon as he grabs his things. Junmyeon wills himself not to look back at Yixing and he doesn’t, much to the other’s displeasure.

 

The two friends wait a while after Junmyeon left, wanting to ensure that they were alone with Yixing.

 

“If I were you,” began Baekhyun as he got up from his chair and reclined on one of the bookshelves along with Minseok.

 

“I would make up my mind rather quick. You’re not dumb. You know that were actually talking to you, Yixing,” finished Minseok as he and Baekhyun both left the library soon after, leaving Yixing to his thoughts.

 

Yixing stood by the shelves, waiting until the two guys had left. What did they mean? Yixing wasn’t going to ask Junmyeon to the formal. No, people usually asked him. He wasn’t going to go chase after the guy. Yixing shook his head. He doesn’t even know why he even came to the library when he could have been making out with that hot cheerleader. Plus, he had nothing to worry about. Junmyeon was infatuated by him, he wouldn’t accept Kris’ offer.

 

The days had rolled by and Junmyeon was getting sadder by the day. He forced himself to stop looking at Yixing. He had to. He realized how creepy he was being by staring at the guy. That’s what saddened him though, he didn’t get to see the one person who made his school days a bit better.

 

“As always, yesterday’s exams were quite promising,” said the professor as he brought Junmyeon out of his revere.

 

“I would like to congratulate Kim Junmyeon for yet again passing the exam with a perfect score,” finished the professor as everyone congratulated him.

 

The bell rang and both Junmyeon and Minseok waited by the cafeteria until Baekhyun had showed up.

 

“So?” asked Baekhyun as they walked to the cafeteria.

 

“So what?” asked Junmyeon.

 

“He still hasn’t,” Minseok replied to Baekhyun. Junmyeon was confused.

 

“Who hasn’t what?”

 

“Yixing, he still hasn’t asked you out,” said Baekhyun with a frustrated sigh as they sat down at the table.

 

“What are you talking about? Why would he ask me out?”

 

“Because he likes you!” Minseok all but shouted.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Oh my god, I’d rather jump out of a building then have to watch you two do this everyday.” Junmyeon looked confused at Minseok’s comment.

 

“What?”

 

“Aish, for the top student in the class you sure are dumb,” Baekhyun commented a he pointed his spoon at Junmyeon.

 

“What we mean to say is that ever since you stopped looking at Yixing with those pathetic glances, Yixing has been walking around like a kicked puppy! It’s disgusting! I’d rather have things go back to you staring and him shagging anything with legs than see this! It’s painful and we’re not the only ones to notice!”

 

“Word around school is that Yixing hasn’t shagged anyone since last week, which when he walked in on us talking about the formal and how you were gonna go with Kris.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

 

“Minseok, can you please knock some sense into him.”

 

“He’s right, though.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

 

“You have it wrong, Yixing doesn’t like me. You said it yourself, we haven’t even talked, so how can we like each other.”

 

“But you like him. So why can’t he do the same?” asked Baekhyun.

 

“I have to get to class, guys. See you Later,” Junmyeon replied as he walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Junmyeon had continued his day rather boringly. He attended class and afterwards he headed to the library. He wanted to study even though there were no upcoming tests, he know understands why people stereotype him. He did this to himself really. Minseok nor Baekhyun could make it today, so he sits in the library alone. It’s almost closing time, so Junmyeon grabs his belongings and high tails it out the door, not looking where he was going. Junmyeon walked a few feet but collided with another body. His books and paper went scattering across the floor.

 

“Ouch,” was all the other person said before Junmyeon was on his feet and apologizing.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he said, too busy picking up his books.

 

“I’m really clumsy and I wasn’t looking, I’m really sorr-”

 

“So that’s what you sound like”

 

Junmyeon froze. He knew that voice. It was Yixing. Of course they had never spoken to each other but Junmyeon had heard Yixing talk to other people before.

 

“I can’t say I’m disappointed.”

 

“E-excuse me?” he said as he slowly looked up.

 

“Nothing,” replied Yixing as he gave Junmyeon the last book on the floor. Junmyeon looked into Yixing’s eyes for a few seconds and Yixing raised his eyebrow as if questioning whether he would retrieve his book.

 

“Oh s-sorry,” said Junmyeon.

 

“Thank you,” he added as his heart felt like it was trying to ram out of his chest. He spun around and took deep breath as he began walking away. Meanwhile Yixing stood there confused.

 

It had been days since the incident at the library and Yixing had tried going back to his normal life style, but he couldn’t help but notice how Junmyeon no longer glanced at him. He didn’t want to accept it but he missed his glances. He would always try to show off his moves during basketball when ever he found Junmyeon watching. The blush that would sweep across Junmyeon’s cheeks when they made eye contact was something Yixing liked to see. But before he knew it, it was all gone.

 

He hadn’t meant to bump into Junmyeon but it seemed as if fate had put them there.

 

Yixing just stood there as he watched a flustered Junmyeon try to leave as fast as he could but Yixing could no longer continue this game. He was losing. Hell, he barley realized, but he had lost the first time he began to notice Junmyeon.

 

“You win,” said Yixing as the other male stopped walking.

 

Junmyeon turned around. “Um c-come again?”

 

Yixing walked up to Junmyeon and stared him straight in the eyes. “This game that were playing, I forfeit. You win.”

 

Junmyeon had no clue what the hell was going on, but his heart was hammering in his chest none the less.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“I know you’ve been staring at me. I know you like me. You’re always looking at me from that window, always admiring from afar, thinking that I don’t notice, but I did. Not at first, but eventually I did.”

 

“I-I,” Junmyeon was at lose for words. H was caught.

 

“It’s driving me crazy! We’ve never even talked to each other and yet here you are making yourself known to me, and you’re not even trying! And I didn’t even think much of it but last week you stopped and I didn’t like it! I heard Kris has asked you out and I though maybe you were paying attention to him now and it angered me. I didn’t now why, but now I know that I like you too.” Yixing looked at Junmyeon for an answer but he never got one.

 

“Um, Junmyeon?”

 

“...” still nothing. Was this a rejection?

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

“...”  


Junmyeon seemed frozen in place. Yixing stood still for a moment, but the silence was killing him. He took Junmyeon’s books from his hand and placed them by the bench as he closed the distance between them. He lifteda hand on Junmyeon’s cheek placed a gentle kiss on Junmyeon’s lips. That seemed to do the trick.

 

Junmyeon snapped right out of his trance. “Did you just-”

 

“Kiss you, yeah. You were a bit quiet.”

 

“So you kissed me!” whined Junmyeon as his face went red. Yixing chuckled at his antics. He was so adorable.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Junmyeon, I’ being serious though. I like you, and well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the formal with me. I mean I know Kris asked you and that you don’t really know me but..” he went on. Junmyeon smiled as he watched Yixing ramble on. Yeah, Yixing might have been a playboy, but the playboy was a stuttering mess when it came to these things, so Junmyeon did the only thing he could think of and he kissed him. That seemed to get the message across.

 

“Yes, I’ll go with you.”

 

Yixing smiled as went in for another kiss. He had a feeling he would grow to love Junmyeon and first thing tomorrow, he would let the whole school know Junmyeon was his. It wasn’t love at first sight, but Yixing never truly believed in that. This was much better.


End file.
